This Used To Be...
by Angel Grrl
Summary: It's H/H romance! My very first! Review review. Also a songfic. ^_^ (Thanks to everyone that reviewed my other fic!) BTW.....I had to repost this because of the new system thingy...I accidentally deleted this and Chapter 2. SORRY! :-(
1. This Used To Be...

A/N: Hey all! My second fic....and it's another songfic. What's the matter with me??? Oh, welz....just my muse. ^_^ I have to feed my muse everyday or they get cranky...and then no more stories...but no big loss! ANYWHO....here's my story. It's an H/H fic...so hope ya likes!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter"......J.K.Rowling owns him. I don't own "This Used To Be My Playground" that's Madonna's and it comes from "League of Their Own". GOOD MOVIE!  
  
  
  
"This Used To Be My Playground"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
  
It was a cold, clear night. The air was crisp and the moon was bright and the stars were shining brightly. All of this was grand in its own right...but I hardly noticed it. I wrapped my robes around me trying to block out the cold as the wind soon picked up. My teeth chattered a little as I tried to warm myself back up. I could hear bouts of laughter coming from the castle...but I ignored it. It was ironic......I, Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts, was sitting out here in the cold...next to the lake...sitting in our--my old spot......our private place-where no one could find us......no annoying reporters, no Colin taking pictures every minute...and especially no one. But no more. It was no longer OUR spot because.........the one person that I COULD share it with was no longer here. He was taken from me.........taken by Voldemort.  
  
This used to be my playground   
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end  
And why do they always say  
  
Ron keeps telling me to cheer up. I still couldn't...not even after five years. Five years of longing......no longer being held...or touched...or kissed. I felt myself wishing that I could have been the one who faced down Voldemort and didn't come back, instead of the other way around. He could have been able to survive without me....but I don't think that I can survive...WITHOUT him. I surveyed the table of wizards in front of me....the heads of the departments in the Ministry. Yes...I, Hermione Granger, had become the new Ministry of Magic. I suppose I got the job because I was the best at all of my studies at Hogwarts...but a tiny part of my brain said that it was because they felt pity for me. So, I kept a straight face and cried my heart out in my dark bedroom.  
  
  
Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask  
  
I can still remember his laugh....the way his untidy hair would fall into his eyes all of the time...and how I had (more often than not) brushed it lovingly out of the way. I remember the way Ron had teased us before we had realised these feelings that we had for each other. He had told me that I was in love with him...but I just didn't know it at the time. God, how foolish I was back then. If I had just gotten off of my high horse then we could have had more time to spend together. Why was this so unfair? And yet I still couldn't let go.  
  
Live and learn   
Well the years they flew  
And we never knew  
We were foolish then  
We would never tire  
And that little fire  
Is still alive in me  
It will never go away  
Can't say goodbye to yesterday   
  
Now, I've come back to Hogwarts. I'm taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. Apparently, some of the heads of the departments had thought that the job was getting to me and POLITELY asked me to step down. It's actually kind of funny that I didn't mind at all, because apparently Proffessor-I mean Head Mistress McGonnagall had heard about it and sent me an owl asking me to come and teach. I gladly accepted the position. As I was walking through the grounds I saw a very familiar place next to the lake. I slowly walked over to it and sat down. I had no regrets. I looked up at the moon.  
  
'Oh Harry...'I thought. "I never got to tell you that I love you. I'll never forget you. You know that. I'll always remember you....."  
  
  
No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday   
Those are words I'll never say   
  
"Do you remember this place, Harry? Do you remember how we used to come here when no one else was awake....and we'd just talk? I felt so safe just knowing you were with me...and now you're not. I wish you were here with me again, my love." Just then....a cool breeze swept across my forehead...and I was filled with a sense of....KNOWING.  
  
This used to be our great escape  
This used to be the place we ran to  
This used to be our secret hiding place  
  
This used to be our playground [used to be]  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me  
  
I slowly got up and brushed the grass off of my robes. I looked back at the lake once more.  
"Perhaps we'll meet again...."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!! Please!!!!!  



	2. I'll Be Missing You

A/N: Here's the sequel.....like I promised! This one is also a songfic....don't worry: I WILL GET OUT OF THIS LOOP! Anywho...this is gonna be a three parter story. I told Hermione's POV, now I'm gonna tell Ron's. Don't worry there's yet another part....I'm sure you all can guess what it'll be. ON WITH THE STORY. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. The next part....the HAPPY part will be coming out very soon. Also, I'm in need of a beta reader.....if anybody would like the job. Please email me. ^_^ Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter" that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own "I'll be missing you" that's a song from the movie "Set it Off"  
  
  
  
"Though I'm Missing You"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
It was the biggest party of the year.........the decade even! Voldemort was gone and this time he was gone for good. The entire wizarding world was celebrating......well, not the ENTIRE wizarding world. I wasn't. I couldn't find it in my heart to celebrate.........not now. Even though I was ecstatic that you-know-who was gone I still couldn't be happy. You see my best friend in the entire world had given his life for this cause......and nobody I thought really appreciated that. I knew Hermione was heartbroken, THAT I did know. He had promised Hermione that he would be back and now he wouldn't be. That wasn't the only promise he broke. He promised me that afterwards, we would be aurors together. I was looking forward to that. We had achieved enough O.W.L's and N.E.W.T.S to get into the Ministry anyway. But now......that would never happen. I remembered what he had said, right before he was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Ron......can I ask a favour?"  
"Sure."  
"If anything happens......I want you to do something for me."  
"What?"  
"Be happy."   
  
Though I'm missing you  
I'll find a way to get through  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my brother, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by  
  
I didn't know why he had said it then, but oh, I knew why now. He knew. I should've known that something was going to happen. Maybe I could've gone with him. Maybe we could've done it together and then he would still be alive, but it was not so. I was so angry at myself.   
  
'WHY?!' I kept asking myself. 'Why didn't I do............something??'  
  
I sat down in a small corner and watched the festivities around me. I just didn't FEEL like celebrating at all. I felt an ache inside......like a dam was about to burst and flood a small town. I then realized that the dam had already broken and I felt moisture on my face. No one had really noticed and for that I was thankful. The words we had spoken earlier came back to my ears and I couldn't take any more of the "fun". I decided to go outside for some fresh air. While I was walking around I saw Hermione sitting by the lake. I didn't wonder why nor did I go and talk to her. This was her private moment and I wasn't going to interrupt.   
  
  
I would've known that you had to go  
But so suddenly, so bad  
How could it be, not a straight memory worth of  
All that we had made  
Now that you're gone, everyday I go on  
But life's just not the same  
I'm so empty inside and my tears I can't hide  
But I'll try, I'll try to face the pain  
  
  
I had never really gotten over what had happened all those years ago......but I had somehow, miraculously, gotten through it all. I was now in the Ministry and working as an "Unmentionable". I felt a little bit like......what did he always call it? I always forget......ah, yes! James Bond. (A/N: Forgive. I just finished watching it. ^_^ I love "Q".) Hermione also worked for the Ministry. She had actually become head of it. I had been so proud for her, I thought I would burst. I thought of how proud Harry would have been......and I missed him even more.   
  
Though I'm missing you  
I'll find a way to get through  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my brother, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by  
  
  
Poor Hermione......she was in danger of losing her job. The heads of some departments are asking her to step down. I actually don't think she minds.   
"It's not a total loss" she told me. "Head Mistress McGonnagall asked me to come and teach at Hogwarts."  
  
Wow! Professor McGonnagall was now Head Mistress. Times had certainly changed nowadays. I was an "Unmentionable" and Hermione was now a teacher......and it still didn't feel complete. Later that night, I was home lying in my bed and thinking about things. I went back once more in my mind. I thought of all the things the three of us could have done together. We had all the time in the world and nothing could stand in our way. I had tried to put on a brave facade for Hermione but somehow I think she knew that it was all an act. She knew that I was crying on the inside just like she was. I then did something that I hadn't done in a very long time. I cried......and smiled. I smiled because I felt something. I felt completeness. I knew what I had to do.  
  
Oh, there were so many things  
That we could have shared, uh-huh  
And time was on our side  
Ooh, yeah  
Now, that you're gone, I can still feel you near  
So I'll smile with every tear I cry  
  
When I arrived at Hogwarts it was exactly as I had remembered it. I looked at the lake and saw a long giant squid floating lazily on top of it. I saw the forbidden forest and saw that it still looked just as dark as it ever had. I shuddered as I remembered my first experience in there. Searching for something that was killing unicorns and later finding out that my teacher had you-know-who's head underneath his turban. ICK! Then I saw the Quidditch field...  
  
  
Though I'm missing you  
I'll find a way to get through  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my brother, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by  
  
  
I kept reliving all of our memories together that night. The first time we met, our many adventures, I remembered all of the teachers we had together. I remembered......everything. I took one last look at the Quidditch field. This is where WE were happiest. I then knew......I could face this. It was just another test......just another one that I knew that I could pass. I was filled with a sense of knowledge. And I knew that this wasn't the end. I knew we would be together once more. All three of us.   
  
How sweet, were the losses to spare?  
But I'll wait for the day  
When I'll see you again, see you again,   
Yeah  
  
Though I'm missing you  
I'll find a way to get through  
Living without you  
'Cause you were my brother, my strength and my pride  
Only God may know why, still I will get by  
  
  
I looked up at the sky.  
  
"I'll try, Harry. I'll wait until we meet once more."  
  
  
  
I'm missing you  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Did You Ever Know?

A/N: Here it is! The third chapter and the next to last one. The final one is already written and it's pending revision. Plus, I'll send it out more quickly if I get enough feedback! ^_^ My own private little thingy that I learned from my friend. ANYWHO, new POV. Guess who.... Next is the final one and it'll be romance. PROMISE!  
  
Disclaimer: A statement made to save one's own ass. I don't own "Harry Potter" that's J.K. Rowling's and I don't own the song. It's Bette Midler's.  
  
  
"Did You Ever Know?"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
  
I could see him standing near the Quidditch field and I could hear his words. They sounded so distant to my ears that I was straining to hear them. Watching him....standing there all alone I started to remember our days at school. We were always together....if we weren't the infamous trio of Hogwarts then we were the dynamic duo....or something like that. Ron and me....together all the time. If we weren't faking our divination homework, it was going on another adventure that would threaten certain detention and Snape's wrath. Hmm....those were the good days. I found myself looking back more and more these days...I had found that I had never told Ron some things that needed to be said, and I didn't think that I would ever be able to tell him....  
  
It must have been cold there, in my shadow  
To never have sunlight on your face  
You've been content to let me shine  
You always walked a step behind  
  
The last time that Ron and I had spoken was when I was preparing to fight. He had wanted to come and I strictly forbid it. I was already putting myself into mortal danger and I couldn't risk having him die. I had already lost Cedric and my parents to Voldemort...and I wasn't going to lose anybody else....not ever! I had told him that if anything happened to me that I wanted him to be happy. He didn't say much after that. I don't know if he understood or not. I wasn't doing this for glory or for recognition....I was doing it because it had to be done. I remembered during the Triwizard Tournament that we had had a fight. Hermione had said that Ron was jealous because I was always getting the recognition and he was just " Harry Potter's Friend". I had NEVER thought of him that way...and I was so scared that he thought I ever thought that. Didn't he know what he really was to me?  
  
  
I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength  
Only a face without a name  
And I never once heard you complain  
  
  
He had always stuck by me through everything that had happened. A true friend to the end...and never once doubted me. Well, except maybe once or twice but Hey! Nobody's perfect......even me. There were times...that I had caught myself envying Ron. I wanted to be him many times. I envied him for his family, for the love that surrounded him, and for never doubting himself. He was.....in every sense of the word.....a hero. MY hero. Did he know that? Did he know that he was my hero? I may have been a hero to the world when I defeated Voldemort but that didn't matter. I wish that I could have told him before.....  
  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
And everything I'd like to be  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
When you are the wind beneath my wings  
  
  
  
I saw him shifting his weight from foot to foot. That meant that he was getting restless and was about to leave. I couldn't let him leave yet! Not yet! Not when I was so close to having my old life back again.....only better than before. I felt that feeling in my middle that meant that I was about to become visible. It was feeling that made you feel like vomiting and sleeping at the same time. I don't recommend it at all. When I finally did appear, I gave myself the once over before I went to him. He was about to turn around when I put my hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and then relaxed.  
  
"I knew you would come."  
"There is much I have to tell you."  
  
He turned to me and I could see the tears in his eyes. Something in him was finally being released after all these years....and I could see his old self return. His smiling, carefree nature.  
  
  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
I've got it all here in my heart  
Want you to know, I know the truth  
I would be nothing without you  
  
  
We talked for a while....I don't recall how long but long enough. I told him what happened to me and I told him that soon everything was going to be perfect once more. The smile on his face reached his eyes and he looked to be in pain. I had never known Ron to be in pain when he smiled before....but he was. I actually don't think he cared in the slightest. I asked him about his life now and he told me that he was an Unforgivable....and I then called him a regular James Bond. He chuckled at this a litle. I asked him if he ever forgave me. He looked somewhat startled at this question.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you hate me? For leaving you out of the adventure?"  
  
For a long time his eyes did not meet mine. Then he looked at me with a confident air about him.  
  
"No. I don't hate you. I'm just not that kind of a person. I'm not the hero type."  
"Yes, you are."  
  
He smiled.  
  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
And everything I'd like to be  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
Because you are the wind beneath my wings  
  
  
I asked about Hermione.....he told me that she had never forgotten me after all these years. That she was still grieving for me. It was going to be all right I told him. She wouldn't grieve any longer after this night. He looked puzzled but I just gave him a reassuring wink. I then went off into the night....and went looking for my beacon of hope.  
  
  
Thank you, thank you  
Thank God for you  
The wind beneath my wings  
  
  
'Hermione......I'm coming.'  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! or you don't get the next part.  



	4. What A Wonderful World

A/N: Here it is!!!! The fourth and final chapter. YAY! ^_^ Be proud. Now, I actually wrote this before Part 3. ^_^ BUT Only because I wanted to make sure that it was just as good as the first part. HOPE HOPE HOPE! I'm still in need of a Beta Reader. Anybody interested????????????? PLEASE?!! I'm desperate! ANYWHO, this is once more in Hermione's POV. NOW, I have decided that this is the only way to make EVERYBODY happy with this story. SO......no arguing.   
  
  
Disclaimer: A statement made to save one's own ass. Just kidding. I don't own "Harry Potter" that's J.K. Rowling's and I don't own "Last Dance" that belongs to Donna Summers! One of my FAVOURITE singers of all time! AND A special song at the bottom. For mood music.........I actually suggest that you get ahold of Louis Armstrong "What A Wonderful World". TRUST ME!  
  
  
"What A Wonderful World"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
  
  
"Please don't cry."  
  
I gasped. It couldn't be......could it? I was afraid to turn around......that I my illusion would be shattered. Turning around very slowly, I saw the one thing that was missing from my life for so long. It was him! He was here, and he was with me! He was so beautiful. Hair was still unruly as ever......and his eyes were like emerald green lightning......that ironically matched the thin scar on his forehead. My legs moved on their own accord and before I knew it I was in his arms......and for the first time in a very long while, I was safe. I was overjoyed and yet saddened at the same time.........because I knew! I knew that he wouldn't be able to stay with me. I knew that this was, in fact, goodbye.  
  
  
I see trees of green   
Red roses too   
I see them bloom for me and you   
And I think to myself   
What a wonderful world   
  
  
I could feel him stroking my hair and running it through his fingers and then the falling lightly back into place. I was feeling this feeling of intense joy and heartache at the same time. Somehow I knew that this wouldn't last for forever. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!! He going to leave me again, and I couldn't bear my life alone.   
  
"Don't leave me," I begged.  
  
He didn't say anything for a long time......just held me. Then, I heard him speak.   
  
"I have to," he whispered.  
"No! You can't! I need you...beside me, to guide me, to hold me..." I choked through my tears...., "Don't go..."  
  
He just held me in the moonlight......and danced.  
  
  
I see skies of blue, and clouds of white   
The bright blessed day   
The dark sacred night   
And I think to myself   
What a wonderful world   
  
  
Ever so slowly......he started to pull away. I kept my grip on his arm firm and strong......and all the while I was looking directly into his eyes. They were full of sadness and love. Love......for me. He caressed my cheek ever so softly, and then he started to shimmer. A beautiful silver sparkle surrounded him and it made him look ethereal.   
  
"Be happy."   
  
And then he was gone.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't leave ya hanging like that! Although.........NAH! Just kidding! I told ya this was the happy part didn't I??? WELL..................KEEP GOING!)  
  
  
  
Not quite the end......  
  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I turned my head slowly towards the voice. The figure slowly came into view......it was Ron.   
  
'What is he doing here?' I thought.  
  
He stopped short when he saw me, and for the first time, I saw him crying. I don't know what made me do it.........I don't think I'll EVER know...BUT the next thing I knew, was that I was in his arms and crying my heart out onto his shoulder. He just held me close......and whispered comfort to my ears, and for the rest of the night......we comforted each other.  
  
  
The colours of the rainbow   
So pretty in the sky   
Are also on the faces of people passing by   
I see friends shaking hands, asking "How do you do?"   
They're really saying "I love you"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
There the two stood......holding each other in comfort......and I? Well, I was in the background watching them. I knew that I was going to miss Ron and Hermione. I knew that I would miss all of the adventures that we COULD have had, but that's how life goes. It isn't always fair, but it does go on. I found that out the hard way. I then, felt a presence next to mine, and looking over I saw my guardian. My guide, so to speak.  
  
"That was a very good thing you did, Harry," my guardian said.  
  
"Yeah......he'll take care of her.........right?"  
  
"Hmm......" he chuckled, "What do you think?"  
  
I looked back at them.  
  
"He will."  
  
I hear babies cry   
I watch them grow   
They'll learn much more   
Than I'll ever know   
And I think to myself   
What a wonderful world   
Yes, I think to myself   
What a wonderful world   
  
  
Then, upon the two of us departing, I thought to myself, 'What a wonderful world'.   
  
  
The End  
  
A/N: WELL?!?! Didja like it??? I hope so! I told ya I would make a happy ending...and I hope I made the parting bearable. ^_^ SO, this should please all H/H and R/H fanatics! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanx ever so much...and thanks for reviewing all the other chapters! You guys know who you are!! ^_^  
  
Love and other Squeaky Toys,  
Angel Grrl  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  



End file.
